The Greater Journey
by DSE2010
Summary: When the Smashers are thrown to our world they meet three girls who can either help them return to their world or lead to their destruction. Sucky summery. Not like other Real World Fics. NOT CRACK-FIC.
1. The Beginning

_This is my first SSBM fic so PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
Ness:Or else she'll sick he man-eating pies on you.  
Yep! Hey, wait a minute! How you gt in here?  
Ness:Through the door._

_Roy:That's how we all got in here. Well, except Bowser. He couldn't fit through door. (Looks at Bowser who is stuck in the doorway)  
O.O! _

Also just to let everyon know Naomi Timmer's is my other Pen name. Thank you.

**Chap. 1-The beginning**

Naomi blinked. She stared at the T.V. She blinked again. Was that a hole in her T.V or was she seeing things?

"Um, Naomi, do you see the hole too?" One of Naomi's friends, Sukuri or S.K for short, asked wide eyed. She was sitting on the couch next to Naomi's younger sister, Kitsune or Kit for short.

"I wish I didn't." Naomi muttered, poking the hole. When she did it sucked the tip of her finger in causing her to jump back in surprise.

Kit tilted her head to the side. "Where do you think it goes to?" she asked looking at the T.V curiously.

Naomi glared at the hole. "Better yet, how it get there? I wanted to play Super Smash Bros Melee." Naomi thought back to when the hole appered.

**Flashback-**

"S.K! You made it! How did you escape from your grandparents?" Naomi asked as she let S.K into her house.

S.K stuck her tounge out. "That's for me to know and you to never finds out."

"You're such a child, Sukuri. I act older then you, but your older!" Naomi rolled her eyes at her friend who pouted.

"Meanie"

"Love you too."

"SUKURI! HIIIIII!" Kit yelled as she jumped S.K with a tight hug, crushing S.K.

"...Help..." S.K squeaked as her face turned blue.

Naomi sighed. 'I need to get normal friends.' she thought. She looked up at Kit who was now weeping because she thought S.K was dead. S.K was on the ground with swirls in her eyes. 'Scratch that. I need a normal life.' Naomi thought again sweat dropping. "Guys, why don't we go play Super Smash Bros. Melee?"

Kit stopped her weeping and S.K lost the swirls in her eyes, and they both jumped up, racing towards the living room.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Naomi blinked then followed slowly. Where did all the smart people go?

When she got to the living room the game was thrusted at her head almost poking her eye out. "EEP! S.K! Kit! Watch it!"

"Game!" Kit cried pointing to the game cube.

Rolling her eye's. "Fine, fine. If it'll get you to shut up." Naomi stuck the game in and switched the game cube on but when she did, sparks flew out and the power seemed to flicker.

S.K gasped. "What's going on!" The power gave a huge blast the everything went off.

"Oh. My. God. Naomi. The T.V." Kit said pointing at the T.V.

"Wha..." Naomi turned to the T.V and gasped. In the T.V was what looked like a black hole.

**End Flashback-**

And now here the were. Naomi sighed for the umptheenth time that day.

This day was not going as planned.

**Smasher mansion-**

Ness yawned as walked to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, no one was there. He looked around. Why wasn't anyone eating breakfast? Maybe they all over slept? Nah. The chance's of EVERYONE over sleeping was close to none.

"Ness! Ness!"

Ness jumped at the sudden sound. He turned around and saw Y. Link running towards him.

"Young Link? What's up? Where is everyone?" Ness asked motioning to the empty room.

"There in the Lounge. You'll see why when we get there!" Y. Link said grabbing Ness' arm and dragging him to the lounge.

"Y. Link, what are you talk...ing...about...woah." Ness gasped looking at the swirling black hole in the T.V. "W-what is that?" he gasped quietly.

"It's a black hole." Fox answered from his place leaning against the wall. He had been trying to figure out how a black hole got in the T.V but he still hadn't gotten anything.

Marth looked at Ness. "It's been here all morning. Nana found it."

Nana nodded. "I left my mittens in here and came to get them when I saw it."

"I wounder where it goes to." Popo said grinning staring at the black hole. "Why don't we try it, to see were it leads!" Nana laughed and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it. If you did we might never be able to bring you back and who knows what is at the other side." Samus crossed her arms looking at theIce Climers with asternly but motherly way.

"Yeah but you can't help but wonder." Roy said shrugging.

"Maybe it goes to on of our worlds!" Pichu said in his squeaky little voice. Pikachu and Jigglypuff nodded.

"But it is much too dangerous." Mewtwo said floating over to the smaller pokemon.

Yoshi rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't be such sticks in the mud! Besides you or Zelda could always teleport back. Right?" Yoshi asked looking over at Zelda.

"I'm not sure we would be able to. If we could it would most likely take a lot of energy to do so." Zelda answered as she looked at Link who nodded.

Falco looked worried. "Then what are supposed to do with the black hole?"

Ganondorf scoffed and walked out of the room. "That's you're problem. I'm going to eat breakfast." Bowser followed growling at Mario as he passed.

Mario glared at them and growled. "We don't need them. We'll figure it out." he said as Peach rolled her eyes.

Ness still stared at the dark black hole. He just couldn't help it.

He started walking towards the hole. He reached out to it. He couldn't help it. Nana was the first to notice what Ness was doing.

"Ness! STOP!" She yelled just as the black hole started to suck him up. Nana grabed the back of his shirt to try and pull him back put only got sucked up too.

"NANA, NO!" Popo yelled taking after them with Y. Link on his heels. As the they goth sucked up Zelda grabbed them and Link grabbed her but the still got suck in Marth, Roy, Samus, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Fox, Falco, Capt. Falcon, Yoshi, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, and last but not least, Mewtwo followed in. Dr.Mario and DK could only watch in horror.

Ness could hear everyone screaming but he could see anything. He could even feel Nana holding onto the back of his shirt for dear life, afraid to let go. He saw a light up ahead. He knew they were going to go through it and braced himself.

**Naomi's house-**

Naomi gasped as the sound of screaming reached her ears. She started to back away from the T.V when two little figure shot out, knocking into her, causing her to fall over.

"Naomi!" Kit and S.K shouted.

Naomi blinked and caught her breath. Looking down at the little figures she saw that they were no other then Ness and Nana from Super Smash Bros Melee! Naomi gasped.

Ness looked up at the girl hold him and Nana. She had long blond hair in a high pony tail with glowing blue eyes. She look kind but Ness kept his guard up.

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked Ness as she looked at the frightened Nana.

Ness was shocked but he got over it quickly when he saw Nana who looked horrified. She had her eyes closed. "Nana, it's okay. You can look." he wispered to the frightened girl. She opened her eyes and looked up at Naomi who gave her a smile.

"I promise I won't bite!" She joked then motioned for the shocked Kit and S.K to come over. They did so but they couldn't hide there shock. These are my friends Sukuri or S.K, and Kitsune or Kit. Kit's m sister. Nana looked at Kit. She had short wavy brown-red hair and strange purple eyes. She looked at S.K. S.K had short brown hair with green high lights and green eyes.

"Uh, hi." Ness said quietly. "I'm-" but he was cut off as Zelda and Link fell through the T.V.

"Good god, Naomi, your T.V is throwing up people! S.K yelped backing away as the others fell through.

Roy was the first to recover and jumped up swinging his sword out and pointing it at the girls. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU!" he yelled, his sword tip almost touching Naomi's nose. Kit fell to her knee's and started weeping.

"I DID IT! I'M THE ONE WHO PUT THE FURBY IN THE CHOCOLATE MILK! I'M SORRY!"

Roy was so surprised he dropped his sword and fell over Marth, who was on the ground behind him, and landed Y. Link.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Y. Link screamed and in reaction S.K started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" S.K screamed.

Naomi's head was spinning from all the screaming. Why did she get the feeling today was going to ba a long day?

**TBC**

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? YOU TELL ME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _

_Ness:Or else.  
Bowser:(Still stuck in doorway)WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!_


	2. Different Worlds

_I'mmmm baaaack!  
Ness:(Fake gasp)Oh no!  
Quiet you! Or no pizza! Okay here's chapter two! Which is dedicated to Black Light Princess! Ness lovers unite, my friend! Ness: -)!_

_I do not own Pizza Hut, the song 'We Are the Champions', SSBM, or the Tasmanian devil._

**Chapter 2- Different Worlds**

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Naomi screeched at the smashers, her sister, and friend. Everyone stopped shouting and sat quickly. "That's better! Now... WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" yelled at the smasher, excluding Mewtwo, making them jumped back.

Samus glared at Naomi then turned to Ness with a look lie a mother who had just caught her child trying to steal a cookie before supper. "Ness, look what you've done! We never get home now!" she scolded, glaring at the little psychic.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Ness said quietly looking down. Naomi gave a look of sadness. She always had a soft spot for him.

"Calm down, Samus. We'll figure out how to send you home." Kit said breaking the long silence but a minute later realized she messed up when the smasher gave her surprised looks.

Samus gave Kit a suspicious look. "How do you know my name?"

Kit gulped at Samus look. "Well, um... lucky guess? Hehehe..." she laughed slightly then gulped again.

Luigi looked at all three girls with raised eyebrows. "Lucky guess, huh? Yeah right." he mumbled. Peach and Mario both nodded in agreement.

S.K bit her lip then sighed. "Guys we'd have to tell them sooner or later." She looked over at Naomi who had a frown on her face and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah." Naomi said quietly.

Y. Link couldn't stand it anymore and jumped up from the couch he was sitting on. "What! Tell us what!" he yelled at Naomi. She blinked then stood up.

"Okay, everyone must promise me NOT to freak out when I tell you the 'what', got it?" she asked and everyone nodded. "Good. Okay, the reason we know you're names is... you are all from video game and movies, in some cases, in this world." Naomi said loudly and for a millisecond everything was quiet until...

"WHAT!" And that's when the chaos started. Everyone seem to be yell either curse words except for the Ice Climbers, Peach, and Ness.

Peach was shocked, to say the least. She was from a video game? Did that mean her whole life was a lie? Peach shook her head as she felt a headache coming. The yelling wasn't helping either. She finally snapped when someone, who sounded like Kit, yelled "FRIST THE FIRBY AND NOW THIS!"

"QUIET!" Peach yelled over everyone else. Everyone shut their mouths for fear of what the princess might do to them while they sleep. Peach smiled. "Better!"

Naomi blinked then fell back into her seat mumbling to herself about pink princess' and not enough therapy.

After a few hours of explaining everything and calming everyone the Smasher were starting to see the game thing in a whole new light.

"Wow! I'm a popular game character! I bet I'm more popular then you!" Mario exclaimed, grinning at C. Falcon who rolled his eyes. Luigi shook his head fondly at his older brother.

"Pi pi pika! Pikachu!" Naomi could only guess what Pikachu said but apparently, the Ice Climbers could because they giggled at him.

"THIS IS SO COOL! I'M GAME CHARACTER! I BET I HAVE A FAN CLUB OUT THERE!" Y. Link reminded Naomi of the Tasmanian devil on speed as he jumped and spun around everywhere. Link and Zelda laughed.

Samus just smiled. Ness was almost as hyper as Y. Link. Both were now singing 'We Are the Champions' out of tune as they ran around the room causing much laughter. Popo and Nana soon joined.

Naomi laughed at the younger Smashers, glad that they weren't so sad anymore. And now Kit joined them too.

**We are the champions - my friends!  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end !  
We are the champions !  
We are the champions!  
No time for losers!  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world !**

S.K laughed and grinned at Marth. He clapped as the younger ones finished the song and mock bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, I know, you love me! Oh, call me!" Kit joked at Link. He, in return blushed as Zelda giggled.

Laughing again Naomi stood up. "Hey guys, I don't know 'bout you but I'm hungry. Any suggestions?" That got everyones attention. They stopped what they were doing and shouted different types of food.

"Hot dogs!" "Do you know what they're made of!"

"Chicken!"

"Chinese food!"

"Fish! Shrimp!"

But the loudest was from Ness and S.K.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" They chanted loudly. Naomi clamped her hands over her ears to try and lower the sound of their voices.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop shouting! We're having pizza!" Ness and S.K cheered. Naomi sighed. "What type?" They stopped cheering looked at each other then back at Naomi.

"DOUBLE, EXTRA CHEESE AND PEPPERONI!" They yelled together then laughed. Naomi fear S.K had found her double.

Roy laughed and turned to Marth. "Looks like Ness found his double!" he said, still laughing.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Marth joked causing Roy to laugh even more.

Naomi grabbed the phone and called Pizza Hut. Once she finished her order the woman on the other side told her the charge and she hung up. Looking over at Ness she smiled. Ness laughed as Kit ran from Mario with his hat.

Naomi frowned. How were they, three normal girls, supposed to get video game characters back to their world. This sounded like some Sci-fi movie gone bad.

"Naomi? Naomi turned and saw S.K. She looked worried. Even after her chanting with Ness.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get them home? We're not miracle workers. We don't even know how they got here to begin with." S.K asked looking at the Smashers.

"I was just thinking about the same thing and to tell the truth I don't know have a clue. We'll just have to try our best."

S.K nodded then smiled. "I bet you're glad Ness is here, huh?" she joked poking Naomi in the arm. She swatted the finger away like a bug.

"Shush you. And what about Marth? I'm surprised you're not out there drooling over him."

"You and me both my friend. So, we gonna keep them hidden?" S.K asked leaning against the wall.

Naomi nodded. "Their game characters. In our world their not real, remember? If they were found, who knows what would happen? The could be take away and experimented on!" Naomi looked frightened at the thought.

S.K sighed. "Right." The door bell rang and S.K jumped. "PIZZAAAAAAAAAA!" she cheered and Ness started jumping up and down. He ran towards the door and Naomi gasped. She couldn't let him be seen. Sh ran after him.

When he reached door and opened it just as Naomi grabbed him. The pizza man gave her a weird look and she quickly whispered to Ness, "Don't move. Act like a doll." She quickly stood.

"Hehe, just dropped my _doll_ as I was opening the door. Hehe." The pizza man just rolled his eyes and gave her the pizza's, she paid him, and he left. Once Naomi shut the door she sighed in relief. Ness, though looked sad. "What wrong, Ness?"

He sighed and looked at Naomi. "That makes two time I messed up today. I almost blew over cover. Sorry." he looked down. Naomi blinked then smiled.

"Don't worry! Everyone makes mistakes! You're just having a bad day! Now, come on! Let's go chow down before the pizza gets cold!" she said letting Ness go and grinning. Ness jumped and cheered again.

**TBC**

_Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? YOU TELL ME! REVIEW! And if you're wondering about how Ness knew about keeping their cover before Naomi told them, he knew because he read Naomi's mind.  
Ness:(Eating pizza) I feel so loved! And free pizza!  
Roy:Hey, share!  
Bowser:(STILL STUCK)Someone? Please? (Looks and drools at the pizza) Sooooo hungry..._


	3. Got Milk?

_I LIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEE! Sorry it took so long to update! I was having a major writers block and I still have it, so this chap might suck a bit. _

_Ness:A bit?  
Shut up.  
Roy:It's not nic to tell someone to shut up._

_Kit:Read and enjoy or the evil furbies will come and get you!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chap3-Got Milk?**

Naomi banged her head on the wall. Once. Twice. Three times before Link finally stopped her.

"Calm down, it can't be that bad!" Link forced her down onto the couch next to Luigi.

Naomi gulped and sighed. "It can and is!"

Luigi stared at the girl. "How is it so bad?" He questioned.

"Bad. Just bad." Naomi sighed, looking at the phone. "I don't live by myself, you know."

**-Flashback-**

Rinnnnnnng! Rinnnnnn-

"Hello?"

"Naomi?"

Naomi stifled a gasp. She glance at the Smashers. "Mom?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! It nothing!" Naomi gave a nervous laugh. "Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to let you know your father and I are on our way home."

Naomi's eyes widened and Ness glanced back at her. "You are?"

"Yes, it will only take a little."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Naomi slowly sat the phone down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**-End Flashback-**

Kit paled. "Oh, man. We're so dead!"

S.K nervously brushed Pikachu's fur. "Aw, crud crud crud."

"I don't get what so wrong." Capt. Falcon said raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"Remember, you guys are from a game in this universe! As in not real! If her parents are going to freak! They'll call the police! Or area 51!" S.K worriedly glanced at Marth.

"Area 51?" Naomi rolled her eyes but hugged Ness, with a worried look. "You've been watching too many Sci-fi movies S.K!"

S.K glared. "Look around. Game characters are in your house!" She made a dramatic sigh. "Our life has become a sci-fi movie!"

Kit's face regained some color and she laughed."As if our life was all that normal before!"

"Area 51?" Mario whispered to Luigi, who shrugged.

Falco growled, annoyance shown on his face. "Well, than what do we do?"

Naomi bit her lip. "I haven't got the faintest idea."

The room went into a uncomfortable silence. Zelda looked over at Link who nodded.

"I'm going to try and reopen the portal."

The Smashers gasped and S.K looked on in awe.

"You can do that?" Kit watched the princess closely.

Zelda had a determined look on her face as she walked over to the T.V. "I can try."

She put her hand towards the T.V but just as she did Ness jumped off Naomi's lap and ran over. "Let me help!" Ness' fist clenched. "It my fault we here so I should be the to help get us back!"

Naomi smiled at the little psychic boy.

Zelda shook her head. "No. It's much to dangerous! You could seriously hurt yourself!"

Ness gaped. "What! But, I need to help!" He started give off a little glow much to the surprise of most occupants of the room. "I have psychic powers too! I can help!"

Before Zelda could retaliate a voice spoke up.

"Let him help."

Everyone turned to Samus. "He not just a little boy Zelda." Said princess, watched Samus closely. "You can't do it by yourself. Mewtwo should help too."

Mewtwo nodded his agreements and floated over. "She is right."

Zelda knew she was fighting a loosing battle so she gave in, and sighed. "Fine." She once again put her hands to the T.V with Ness and Mewtwo following her example.

Naomi, S.K, and Kit watched in awe as the three gave off a glow.

Kit blinked at the light. "Pretty."

S.K gave off a low whistle as the T.V began to also give off a glow.

Zelda, Ness, and Mewtwo glow started to disappear.

"Oh, no! Don't give up guys!" Peach gasped watching with wide eyes. "You can do it!"

"Pi pi pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. What she was cheering, Naomi wasn't quiet sure.

Ness hands quivered a bit Fox, though was the only one that noticed.

'It doesn't look like he can keep this up.' He thought frowning lightly. To his surprise however, Zelda was the first to fall. The T.V glow vanished and the other Smashers groaned.

Nana slumped down next to Popo. "So close yet so far."

"Yeah." He agreed tiredly.

Link went over to Zelda, giving her hand up. "Are you okay, Zelda?"

She nodded. "I am fine."

Naomi's headed banged against the wall. "Well that worked."

Kit pouted from her seat next to Roy. "It's all the furbies fault. I know it!" She grumbled and Roy gave her a weird look.

"What the heck is up with you and furbies?"

Kit grumbled something along the lines of demented furbies and prank phone calls. Sukuri just shook her head.

"Um, guys? Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Naomi grumbled. "Like the fact that my parents will be home any moment now?"

Kit shuddered. "And knowing Mom, nothing good will happened if she sees you guys." She motioned to the Smashers.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" C. Falcon asked crossing his arms.

Suddenly, S.K jumped up causing all attention to turn to her. "I got it!"

Ness raised an eyebrow. "Got what? Milk?"

"Well, yes," S.K sat down her cup of milk. "But I also just figure out where you guys can stay! On the way here, I saw an abandoned church! A little dusting and it would be perfect!"

Naomi stopped sulking and jumped at S.K hugging her around her waist. "I LOVE YOU!"

S.K's eye twitched as she tried to pry the other girl of. "Uh, yeah, no, don't work that way."

Naomi finally let go of her and ran to one of the closets, digging through it as she threw random blankets at the others. "You guys can use these! And I have extra pillows in my room!" When she pulled out of the closet, she grinned. "Sukuri, you're a genius!"

"So I've been told."

"That's why you get to take them to the church and spend the night with them!"

"That's nic-WHAT!"

Naomi smirked. "Well, the church was your idea and you're the only one who knows where it is."

S.K just gapped. "I-I know but, STAYING THE NIGHT! That's creepy! And why do I have to stay the night with them?"

"Because I said so!"

S.K glared and stuck her tongue out childishly. "What about my grandparents?"

Naomi threw he cell phone at her. "Here. Use that to call them and tell them, you're spending the night at my house to help with a school project."

"Fine." S.K grumbled standing up. The smashers began picking up the blankets as Naomi went and grabbed the pillows, throwing them at C. Falcon, who caught each one.

"Good catch."

"Thanks."

Naomi nodded and turned to the others. "Okay, you all are going to stay at that church, no leaving, what so ever. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. If you guys need anything, use my cell, and call me. Now, go! Before my parents show up!"

The Smashers plus one exited the room through the back door, except for one Ness.

Naomi glanced at him as Kit locked the back door. "Ness, why didn't you go?"

"Well, um," He looked down at his feet. "Since we already proved that I can pass as a doll, I thought it would be okay if I stayed here." He stated shyly. Naomi blinked then smiled and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Fine with me, pal. Good thing I have a bunk bed."

Ness glanced at her. "You and Kit share a room?"

"We used to, but when my brother moved out she moved to his room. We just never got around to getting rid of the bunk bed. Not that I mind." Naomi shrugged.

Kit jumped over to the two. "Hey, Ness, I'll race you upstairs!"

"You're on!" The psychic grinned and the two took off up stairs pushing each other slightly whenever they were next to each other.

Naomi chuckled wearily. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Good? Bad? Want to kill me now? YOU TELL ME! Just no flames please!  
Ness:I want pizzaaaa.  
Roy:Yeah.  
Bowser:(Twitching)So... hungry...need... to go... to the... bathroom.  
Okay, ewwwwww..._

_Every time you hit that little blue button, a Smasher is saved! (Points at the dieing Bowser)_


End file.
